japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Biyomon (Data Squad)
Biyomon is a bird type Digimon, and a supporting character in Digimon Data Squad. His Japanese name is Piyomon. His English version name is a misspelling of his Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. His human partner is Kristy Damon. He is the second original Digimon character to be brought back. Background Biyomon had appeared as the Digivolved form of Puwamon, who happily hatched from an egg that had appeared in the real world right before Marcus's family who witnessed it. He became friends with Marcus's little sister, Kristy, and eventually vowed to protect her at all times. Personality He is sweet, and kind to others. However when he goes berserk, he tries his hardest not to hurt Kristy or others. Appearance Biyomon resembles a large, pink bird with blue tipped feathers on his head. He has a ring on one of his legs. For the most part, it's the same as Adventure's Biyomon, though much larger than the aforementioned Digimon. Digimon Forms Normal Form The name "Biyomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Biyomon has the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Attacks *'Spiral Twister (Magical Fire)': Flaps his wings, creating green flames in front of him, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno Puwamon Puwamon is the form that Biyomon hatches out of his Digi-Egg into. He is incorrectly called In-Training. He then permanently digivolves into Biyomon. Attacks *'Fuwa Feather': An electrified blast is sent out from his tail feathers Aquilamon Aquilamon was digivolved from a revived Biyomon when Merukimon attempted to remove the "human" influence from Biyomon in vain. Aquilamon, who is confused from the ordeal and his memories of Kristy, escaped from Merukimon & returned to the real world to go on a reign of destruction, setting things on fire with his 'Blast Laser' attack while overpowering Gaogamon and Sunflowmon. Aquilamon later digivolved into Garudamon when confronted by GeoGreymon. Attacks *'Blast Laser (Blast Rings)': Fires ring-like rays with a sharp cry from his mouth. *'Grand Horn (Glide Horn)': Aquilamon's horns, gathering energy, turn red and then he attacks, ramming the opponent with his horns. Garudamon Garudamon digivolved from Aquilamon, after taking a hit from GeoGreymon. When Kristy arrived at the scene, Garudamon tried to remember the happy times he had with Kristy. Unfortunately, the madness Garudamon was suffering from was too strong, enraging him to the point that a dark aura surrounded him and making what little remained of his consciousness vanish. He then attempted to kill the girl. But when his attack rendered Marcus's mother unconscious, his sister hopeless and delusional and left GeoGreymon near death, Marcus's anger charged him with enough D.N.A to evolve GeoGreymon to RizeGreymon, who destroyed the possessed Garudamon. Garudamon then became a Digi-Egg and Kristy was glad her friend's suffering is over. The madness was due to Merukimon attempting to remove the feelings and memories that Biyomon had of Kristy which twisted him. Later on, Biyomon returns and digivolves into Garudamon to protect Kristy from Leopardmon's attack. Garudamon then faces off against Craniamon, and King Drasil in the real world. Attacks *'Wing Blade (Shadow Wing)': Uses his wings and blazes up and a magical bird fires on his opponent. 'Digimon Data Squad (Anime)' In Digimon Data Squad, a male Biyomon appeared as the Digivolved form of Puwamon, who hatched from an egg that had appeared in the real world before Marcus's family. He became friends with Marcus's sister, Kristy, and eventually vowed to protect her. However, when Marcus learned that if Biyomon and Kristy became partners they would be forced to join DATS, he became determined to keep Kristy out of battles and vowed to send Biyomon to the Digital World as a Digi-Egg. If Biyomon remained, it could be overcome by human emotions and would have run wild, like numerous Digimon had in the past. However, Marcus's battle with Biyomon was interrupted by Falcomon, and later, Merukimon. Merukimon overpowered the entire DATS team, and also reverted Biyomon to a Digi-Egg. Upon returning to the Digital World, Merukimon sensed the "human's evil" inside Biyomon's egg, and not even he could remove it properly. It hatched, revealing Biyomon in a dazed state and having limited memories of Kristy. Merukimon tried to make him forget the human, but Biyomon digivolved into Aquilamon and escaped, eventually appearing in the real world. There, he battled DATS, and overpowered the entire team, leaving only Marcus remaining to fight. Aquilamon then became Garudamon, and defeated GeoGreymon. When not even Kristy's pleas were enough to make Garudamon come to his senses, Marcus manifested his new Digi-Soul, and allowed GeoGreymon to become RiseGreymon. RiseGreymon defeated Garudamon, and returned him to a Digi-Egg. When Kristy saw it, she said that she was glad that Biyomon no longer had to suffer. Later, when analyzing the DigiEgg, DATS discovered Merukimon's signal mixed in with Biyomon's, and believed him to be responsible for events such as the barrier between the worlds weakening. Biyomon once again returned later in the series. He had been protecting a group of young Digimon in the Digital World, but a strange twister sucked him and the Digimon up, tossing the Digimon directly outside of Marcus's house. However, Biyomon had no memory of Kristy. Kristy was convinced that it was the same Biyomon, and Yoshi and the others decided to help him take care of the Digimon. When Leopardmon attacked, Kristy was watching the battle from her balcony and one attack got past Ravemon and Rosemon's defenses. Biyomon protected Kristy from the attack by digivolving into Garudamon. He seemingly regained his memories by giving his statement of "I'll always protect you". After Keenan and Yoshi decided to head back to the Digital World in search of Marcus, Biyomon stayed behind in order to protect Kristy and Sarah. When Craniamon appeared in the Real World, Biyomon mistook him as a threat and tried to fight him. After being swatted away, Kristy told him not to fight, but Biyomon refused to due to his promise to always protect her. When Kristy decided to fight with him, her DNA appeared and Biyomon became Garudamon again. He was still no match for Craniamon, but he soon realized that Craniamon was actually there to help BanchoLeomon, taking his place to prevent the Digital world from crushing the Real World. Like the other Digimon, after the battle against King Drasil, Biyomon returned to the Digital World. Video Games Biyomon is a playable character in the following video game: *Digimon World Data Squad Quotes *I'll always protect you *Friend Relationships 'Kristy Damon' He gets along with her very well. He usually protects her when Marcus isn't around. 'Marcus Damon' 'Sarah Damon' 'Agumon' Knownable Relatives *'Kristy Damon' (Partner & owner) Trivia *He shares the same voice actress as Nohara Rin from Naruto Shippuuden. all information on Biyomon (Data Squad) came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Biyomon_(Data_Squad) Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Haruhi Nanao *'English' : Terrence Stone Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males